Into The Mind Of Everyone Else
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: Kitty is the queen of Castle Rock. All the guys want to date her, all the girls want to be her. As she finds her place between flirt and harlot she does the terrible, the horrible, the unthinkble act, of falling in love. RR.
1. Rule The School

A/N: Hey all. Sophie the Pimp here! Thanks for checking out my new story. I decided to look at our beloved Stand By Me boys from a different angle this time, so this story is a little different than my others. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. No Stand By Me owning over here.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
High school is unlike anything else. It's a place for chaos and destruction. Your best friend in Grammar School is now sleeping with your boyfriend. High school is the most chaotic hell you'd ever have to experience. And if you've got to be in hell for four years, you might as well rule the school.  
  
I'm the queen of Castle Rock High, with one of the worst reputations. It doesn't help that my brother was leader of the most fearsome gang in Castle Rock. I'm not like my stepbrother Ace, nor do I wish to be. But his reputation has sure helped mine along.  
  
My mother was a very smart and helpless woman. Our beautiful home lay in the golden gates of The View. She'd been the only intelligent person in the family and married rich. When my father died, he left us everything.  
  
On a wholesome trip into town, mother and I stopped into the Blue Point Diner, for a bite to eat. Big mistake. That is not only where she met my new, less than rich, stepfather, but that's also where I had met my new, less than charming stepbrother. Blasphemy! That diner is Satan's chamber!  
  
A couple of months later, and Mr. Merrill became my new stepfather, and John jr. Merrill also known as Ace Merrill became my stepbrother. My life has officially been less than perfect ever since mom became Mrs. Merrill, and I became Katherine Anne Merrill. Yuck.  
  
That was when I was in eighth grade and Ace was in tenth grade. But like the lowlife Ace is, he got left back and is now in my senior class, my first and only time, his third time. This would be a most interesting year.  
  
Luckily, I had become the bitch of the school. A sweetheart to all boy toys, but a ruthless jerk to all females, even friends. It's hard to be Betty fucking Etiquette when your friends turned on you last year.  
  
Last year, I had been dating and deeply in love with former flame, Ted Duchamp. He was crowed biggest male slut by Tessa (my only "real" friend) and myself. By the time he hit eleventh grade he had had every girl in the sack, including myself.  
  
I had just told, then friend Pauline Simons of my love for Teddy, when she stole him from me. She cornered him in a bathroom stall, armed with boobs and loaded with lipgloss, and persuaded him to go for her.  
  
My love for Teddy Duchamp was shot, but my jealousy was just beginning. Teddy was mine; he belonged to me. No one ever disrespects me like that and gets away with it. But I don't get mad; I get even.  
  
I ran down the stairs in a tight, ankle-length black skirt and a tight black blouse, trimmed red at the collar. I had red heels and cherry lipstick on. My chocolate curls bounced in shiny ringlets as I made my way to the kitchen where Ace sat, guzzling down a glass of egg yokes and a bottle of beer.  
  
"Having the usual, I see..." I scoffed, taking the pitcher of water from the fridge.  
  
"Wait a minute Kitty, are you actually eating something?"" He said, just as I filled the dog dish with water from the pitcher, then put it back in the fridge. "Uh no wait, you're just getting Daisy some water. You know, you should really cut back on the air, I hear its like a thousand calories a breath." Ace sneered, placing his glass in the sink.  
  
"Shove it." I snapped.  
  
"Don't mess with me in the morning you bulimic bitch." Ace said, glaring at me with his stone eyes. I darted my glance right back to him, and as soon as he left the kitchen I grabbed my typical morning muffin.  
  
"Come on Kitty..." Ace called. I stuffed my muffin in my bag. I don't like to eat in front of people, especially Ace. It was something that just made me queasy.  
  
I grabbed my books and headed out the door, hoping into the backseat of Ace's car. He always drove me to school, considering I was never taught how to drive. It was a secret I'd try and keep forever.  
  
"We're picking up Eyeball today..." Ace informed me.  
  
"Ace, you need more updated friends. Hanging with lowlifes like the Chambers' isn't doing you any good." I warned him as he sped off.  
  
"Shut your mouth Katherine." He spat, calling me my real name instead of the nickname 'Kitty' I was so used to.  
  
"Their house is not even on the way." I whined. "Besides doesn't Chris have his own car by now?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got a red pick up truck." Ace said, lighting a cigarette. I coughed from the smoky haze surrounding us.  
  
"So why are we driving out of our way to get them?" I said with a bit of an attitude. Ace had been driving Eyeball around for years. Occasionally Chris would grab a ride to school, but I didn't like either of them very much. Eyeball was just like Ace, and Chris was a prideful rejection of low living.  
  
"Excuse me Princess, but I'm the one who's driving, so it's not out of OUR way it's out of MINE." Ace corrected smugly.  
  
"But why are you driving them numbnuts?"  
  
"Go screw."  
  
"Ace..." I whined, slapping my hand to my forehead and dragging it down my face.  
  
"Because I fucking feel like it alright! Jesus, would you just shut up?" Ace yelled, getting fed up with me. "You have a car, why don't you drive yourself to school... Oh that's right, you can't. Your pristine ass never learned to drive." Ace mocked.  
  
"Eat shit." I replied. It was true, I did have a car. A powder blue, topless automobile that I fell in love with. But since no one taught me to drive, it sat in the driveway for all eternity.  
  
We pulled up in front of the one story Chambers' residence just as Eyeball and Chris came outside. I slid over resentfully so Chris could slide in the backseat, as Eyeball hopped into the front.  
  
"What the hell took you so long asshole?" Eyeball questioned as Ace turned around to head back to school.  
  
"Be glad I came to pick you up at all." Ace said, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
I clutched my books to my chest as I examined Chris. His greasy hair fell in front of his eyes, and his fingernails were lined with dirt. I noticed the scar on his forearm he had gotten from his dad a couple of years back. It was long and thick, and slashed through most of his forearm.  
  
I saw a bruise swell on his eye, and his lip looked a little fuller, like a fat lip. I rolled my eyes. No doubt his father was going at it again. I then looked to Eyeball, his hands had tiny red scars that appeared to be new. I also noticed a long cut on his neck, not deep, but defiantly noticeable.  
  
I cleared my throat as I felt guilt run through my veins. I felt guilty for disliking them based on two word conversations. But that was just how I am. It's not like they were too fond of me either. In the midst of feeling guilty, I decided to make small talk with Chris. As long as he didn't talk to me at school, it didn't hurt my reputation.  
  
"Hey Chris..." I said awkwardly. He looked at me and mumbled a hello, then continued to looking out the window.  
  
"Where's your truck?" I managed to ask. He looked at me silently, pain evident in his eyes, then looked back out the window.  
  
"My old man took it for a spin this morning." He said.  
  
"Oh..." Feeling a little bad that I had nothing else to say to him, I clutched my books tighter to my chest. I hated when he looked at me. Chris or his brother, or even Ace for that matter. It made me feel less.  
  
"Are you still friends with Ted Duchamp?" I asked, figuring I might as well use Chris to my advantage.  
  
"Not really." Chris muttered. I could tell that talking to me, was the last thing he wanted to do. "He's a man whore."  
  
I suddenly laughed, remembering Rue and I saying the same. Chris looked at me oddly, then smiled.  
  
"He can't help it." I said. Then I decided to end the conversation before I made some childish bond and tacky friendship bracelets were made. 


	2. Boys, Boys All Types Of Boys!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Here's another one for ya! I hope you like it. Please review! –Sophie.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The awkward silence between Chris and I in Ace's car made me thrilled to arrive at school. I hated being around the Chambers'. Everything was so awkward with them. They knew what I had and I knew what they didn't. We were just so different.  
  
I practically jumped out of the car when Ace pulled up to the front. I ran to the big oak tree in the front of the school where I met Tessa and Rue.  
  
"Next time I'll just slow down and you can jump out." Ace called to me, lighting a cigarette.  
  
I had a sour look on my face as I made my way to my friends. The look on their faces wasn't exactly welcoming. Their eyebrows were perched and their lips curled up.  
  
"You came with the Chambers' brothers?" Rue snarled, staring down at Chris as we made his way to his best friend, Gordie Lachance.  
  
"Ace's idea, not mine." I said, as we started to walk to the entrance.  
  
"I can't believe you're actually related to him." Rue said with an appalled expression.  
  
"Through marriage okay." I said, with a darting glance at Ace. Him and everyone like him wanted to make me puke. They were all so dirty, tainted, and unwanted. Every time I saw them my stomach would get queasy and I'd gag. They were disgusting.  
  
As I sauntered up the steps, I noticed Chris' quick glance. As I looked at him for a quick second, he turned his head and puffed on a cigarette as his greasy hair fell over his eyes. He's despicable. I suddenly felt full of grease and grime and had the urge to take a shower. I can't stand them.  
  
I made my way to homeroom as Tessa followed. We parted with Rue and would reunite with her in two periods. Luckily, whom should Tessa and I have homeroom with? Ted Duchamp that's who!  
  
"Are you going to talk to him today?" Tessa asked as we sat in our usual seats.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"I think he's still with Pauline." She said meekly.  
  
"Tessa, when has that ever stopped me? Teddy is mine." I snapped, suddenly getting heated. I was a very jealous person and a spoiled brat. It was my way or the high way.  
  
"Kitty, you don't even like him anymore!" Tessa said with a sickening look.  
  
"That doesn't matter! I want him back!" I said, slamming my notebook close. Tessa was always the heart of the group.  
  
"For what? Why do you want him?"  
  
"He was taken from me. Tessa, don't you see, it's the principle of the matter! I will not continue to be the biggest joke of the school by Castle Rock's harlot. You don't understand how Pauline back stabbed me, and took Teddy right from under my nose." I defended.  
  
"So the only way to prevail justice is to do the same thing to her?"  
  
"Don't get mad; get even." I quoted my number one rule. The embarrassment and the harassment that followed Pauline's actions were enough for me to destroy Teddy, just to get back at her.  
  
To get what you want you have do to whatever it takes. No matter who you crush during the process, you have to be willing to sacrifice and work hard to get what you deserve. I deserve Pauline's eyeballs in a jar, but I'll settle for a broken heart.  
  
Teddy Duchamp walked into class just after the bell and sat in the seat in front of me. I used to feel tingles all over my body when I saw Teddy, now I just saw my revenge. I knew I wasn't the nicest person at school, Tessa reminded me everyday, but I always got what I wanted, always.  
  
"Hey Teddy," I called as he turned around.  
  
"Hey Kitty, looking good." He said casually with a smile.  
  
"Right back at ya. So, how's you and Pauline?" I asked, playing with the pen in my hands.  
  
"Better than ever!" Teddy exclaimed with a smile, then turned back around in his seat. I scowled to his back, and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
'Ugh! Him and Pauline are doing good!' I wrote.  
  
'You should be happy for them.' Tessa replied.  
  
'What good is that going to do me?'  
  
'Leave them alone. They're finally doing good, you could be messing with someone's future and happiness.'  
  
'What about my happiness and dignity?' I answered selfishly. I'm not afraid to admit it, all I care about is me. If I don't care about me and my happiness, who will? Ace? No. My mother? I don't think so. It's me against all these pricks and I'm not going to waste my time worrying about other people's happiness. Screw that shit. It's all about me.  
  
'There's no dignity in pulling two perfectly happy people apart.' She wrote me.  
  
'Not for Pauline. Tessa, don't try and be my shoulder angel. I've just got to pull Ted away from Pauline, and I think I know just how to do it.'  
  
'You're a monster.' She said, ending the note. I folded it into my folder and shot up from my seat just as the bell rang.  
  
I was off to Science, sadly Tessa and Rue were not in my class, nor was Teddy. But the ever-popular Pauline was. Goody fucking gumdrops!  
  
I pushed past people in the hall, as I made my way to class. This class oddly had no separate desks. Instead they had long black tables, used for the science experiments. Two per table, was how it went. Fortunately I sat next to Teddy's best friend, Vern Tessio.  
  
He was scribbling an essay with his unreadable handwriting when I stood next to my seat. He had placed his messenger bag there again. Vern was very absentminded. I clutched my books in my arm and cleared my throat.  
  
"Tessio, move your stuff." I ordered. He looked up dazedly.  
  
"Sorry Kitty." He muttered, moving his bag to the floor and going back to his essay.  
  
Just then, Aaron Lettie, who sat in front of me turned and flashed a dazzling grin. Aaron and I had had a fling during the summer, and he still wasn't over me. He was a football player and head of student council. In the begging, he was just something I had to conquer. You can't be the best without make the rounds on the sports team.  
  
"Good morning Kitty." Aaron nodded, getting up from his seat and standing close to me.  
  
"Hello Aaron." I sighed. After about a month with strictly Aaron, I got bored. The side affair I had with Aaron's friend amused me for about another two months. That is, until Aaron found out. That wasn't pretty. He had given me his heart and his class ring, and I threw both back in his face. The worst part is, I regret nothing.  
  
"You're looking ravishing." He said, in a low, seductive voice I loved about him.  
  
"Taken." I said, waving my left ring finger at him. Wrapped around my perfect finger was Jimmy's class ring. Jimmy was Aaron's best friend, excuse me, ex-best friend.  
  
Vern looked up and scowled at my rudeness, I rolled my eyes to him, as Aaron seemed to choke on his words.  
  
"I forgot, you and Jim are still together." Aaron said meekly.  
  
"Tighter than ever." I grinned falsely.  
  
I thanked God when the bell rang and Aaron sat back in his seat. It's true, I was still linked to Jimmy Morsh. I hardly ever noticed him anymore. He had been benched from the football team, because of a bad arm, due to a fight between him and Aaron.  
  
Now that they were separated, the tension slimmed. Jimmy joined track and became active within the drama department. Ever since then, he grew so dramatic, I could barely stand to be around him anymore.  
  
I never called him. The only time I'd see him was during school. Occasionally I'd sneak into his bedroom so the two of us could, "be together". But that was like once a month. He did get me great little presents though. I wore a gold heart on a chain that Jimmy had gotten for our four-month anniversary.  
  
"Congratulations Kitty, you have once again mastered the art of total snob." Vern said, not looking up from his paper. At first, Vern was an outcast, like Teddy, Gordie Lachance, and Chris Chambers. But now, it seems they have all move up beyond everyone's expectations. Well, all but Chris. But now, Vern's bright blue eyes were the centerpieces to a slimmed and attractive face.  
  
"Put a sock in it Vern. What's it to you anyway?" I snapped, opening my notebook.  
  
"Nothing to me, thank sweet Jesus." He mumbled as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Judging people based on rumors..." I said with a sincere sigh. "Foolishly I expected more of you... but I was very wrong." I said with a hurtful glare. Vern lifted his eyes from his paper slowly. I had an offended look on my face, then directed my eyes to the clock and got up to use the bathroom.  
  
As I walked out of the classroom door, I looked back at Gordie, who looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I turned my head with a solemn movement, and left the class.  
  
As I was about four lockers away from my classroom door, I smirked to myself. That worked out nicely. Vern would surely tell his friends about my change of attitude, and one of his friends just happens to be Duchamp. This was going to work out famously.  
  
I stood outside the boys' bathroom, searching the halls for my morning affair. I silently prayed he hadn't given up on me. With out the spark of something new, the flame dies out very quickly.  
  
But he hadn't given up. There he was, walking towards me with a smile. I grinned and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and falling into a kiss. I took Gordie's hand and led him into the boy's room.  
  
We kissed wildly, as he picked me up and put me on the counter. His hands held the sides of my face. It was only a week ago that Gordie and I got together.  
  
After Rue and him had a high profile break-up, I went over his house to get help on a research paper. During him and Rue's affair, we had gotten to be, well, a step down from friends. More like, acquaintances.  
  
He began helping me a lot with my homework. Then one night he made a move and I went with it. We decided to keep our scandal classified. We said it was best because of my situation with Jimmy, and because Rue would never forgive either of us.  
  
But I knew the real reason Gordie wanted to keep it silent. He was a good friend of Teddy, and that would cause some awkward moments. Not to mention he knew Chris would not approve, since Chris hated me. Not that Chris didn't have good reason to hate me.  
  
I, however, wanted to keep it secret because I'd go from a highly respectable relationship with Jimmy Morsh, to a not so understandable relationship with Gordie Lachance. He had stepped up from his younger years, and was the cutest thing on two legs, but as far as his reputation it did not go over so well. He kept to himself, was not involved in any school activities, was not in any gang, was not a rebel, was not a troublemaker, and was not a muscle head. Gordie just didn't fit the mold, but it shocked the hell out of Tessa and my grades went through the roof!  
  
I loved shocking Tessa. It gave me some unexplainable rush. I loved to do the unexpected. To use and abuse every guy in Castle Rock. I'm not saying that I didn't feel anything for Gordie, because I love being with him, just, not enough to call him mine.  
  
"Gordie," I said between kisses. He stopped and looked at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd give you a heads up on something..." I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh..." He said carefully. It was something I was used to. Not having a guy's full trust.  
  
"I'm calling it off with Jimmy." I said with a smile as my blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"You are?" He said hopefully.  
  
"I sure am." I said, and grabbed his head, pulling him into a close kiss. Of course, I failed to inform him that I was going after Teddy.  
  
Ten minutes before the class was about to be over, we stopped and I stared in the mirror, reapplying lipgloss and fixing my curly chocolate hair. Gordie watched me and smiled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're so cute." Gordie said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Uh- oh, I think he's getting a little too attached. I smiled, and pulled him off me, giving him a quick kiss, then heading back to class.  
  
I came back, for once, without a smile plastered on my face. I took my seat next to Vern and immedently started writing Tessa an urgent note.  
  
'Tessa! I've got a problem... I just got back from the usual morning romance with Gordie and I think he's reading too much into our fling! So, in a rash act, I've decided to turn up the dial on Mission Duchamp. After this period I meet Jimmy in the hall, in which will serve as a great stage for our breakup. That's right, Jimmy and I are off. He doesn't excite me anymore. Then sixth period, I turn on the heat with Teddy, he tells Gordie, and there solves my problems! I am a genius! Jimmy's out, Teddy's mine, Pauline suffers, and Gordie is taken care of. It's perfect! Thanks for being my counselor! See you in a few! Forever yours, Kitty.'  
  
"Um, Kitty..." Vern began. I folded the note and held it my hand, as I waited for Vern to continue. "Sorry for being a dick. I shouldn't believe everything I hear." Vern said. I looked to him with a proud smile.  
  
"Sure you should, they've got to start from somewhere, right?" I said, darting him with my gaze.  
  
"Doesn't mean they're true..." He said shamefully. The bell rang and I gathered my books.  
  
"Doesn't mean they aren't." I said, and his eyes shot to mine, I winked, and got up. "See you later Tessio." I said, and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Now, to find Jimmy.  
  
A/N: There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Yes, Kitty is a bitch, and she's made to be! Please review, I love you all! Your reviews will mean another quick update! Thanks for reading! Sincerely yours, Sophie. 


	3. Bathroom Poetry

A/N: okay loyal reviewers! This one's for you! Guaranteed to have a burst of Sophie in every bite!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I practically flew out of the classroom, and there Jimmy was, waiting like a dog by my locker. That poor boy. He was always following me about like a lost puppy.  
  
"Hey babe." He said with a smile as I opened my locker for a book change.  
  
"Listen Jimbo, I've been thinking." I said, applying lipstick in the mirror in my locker. "This just isn't working. It's not you hun, it's me. I'm a horrible girlfriend. I think we'd be better off as friends." I said in a rush, powdering my nose. I popped my lips together and smiled in the mirror, then at Jimmy. I quickly whipped the smile off my face and frowned, as Jimmy stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"This is breaking my heart, but I think it's best for you, because you deserve more than I can give." I said with solemn eyes, looking as if I was about to cry. I sniffed, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now." I said, and walked off.  
  
I turned the corner and smiled to myself. Short, sweet, and to the point. No sense in dragging out emotions and whatnot, it was just a fling. Suddenly, I was pulled into the janitor's closet right outside the main office.  
  
"Gordie, what the-"  
  
"Did you do it? You did, didn't you? I saw you walking." He said with an adoring grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Gordie..." I said, this time honestly feeling guilty.  
  
"Did you?" He begged with his big doe eyes.  
  
"Yes." I said shamefully.  
  
"I knew it! Now we can be together Kitty! For real this time! We don't have to hide anymore!" Gordie exclaimed, then grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me passionately. Me and Gordie Lachance? A couple? I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I only dated the top, and Gordie was tre low. Just a fling! A fling with Gordie Lachance? What was I thinking?!  
  
"Uh, Gordie..." I said, pulling his hands off my face.  
  
"What- What's wrong?" He said, almost out of breath from being over excited.  
  
"I don't think that it would work out..."  
  
"W-What?" Gordie said, all life draining from his face.  
  
"Us being a couple... I don't think it would work out..." I said shamefully, with my head down. I felt bad, honest I did. I had had fun with Gordie. He was great and our nights together were unlike anything else. But I knew I could never choke down the bumps that lie ahead if we got together publicly.  
  
"W-why?" He stammered, his eyes saddened and it seemed at if his heart swallowed within his body.  
  
"It's just with Rue and all... she'd never forgive me. And Chris would hate you, and I don't want to ruin your friendship."  
  
"You'll still have Tessa, and as soon as Chris sees how great you are, he won't hate me." Gordie said hopefully.  
  
"But everyone would talk and-"  
  
"Oh..." He said solemnly.  
  
"Gordie..."  
  
"No, I get it..." Gordie said, pushing me away from the door, I held on his arm and he snatched it away. "I get it!" He said, leaving the closet and slamming the door. Have I crossed the line? No, he needed to hear it. Me and him would never make it in this shark tank.  
  
I sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of the closet, and gazed in the crowd. Who should I see but Teddy and Pauline tongue wrestling beside her locker. A wave of disappointment washed over me. I'm going to be alone forever.  
  
I know I did this to myself, being alone and all. I mean, every guy I had was great, they just never stuck. Aaron was so... predictable, but keeping Jimmy on the side was entertaining, for a while a least. Jimmy was just like everyone else. The typical boyfriend for me. Not at all a change. Teddy raised some eyebrows, but the move made me the focus of conversation for a while, and I love being in the spotlight. Then there was Gordie... my mistake. When we were together secretly it was electric. But to have all the boyfriend/girlfriend shit with a loser like him, would be social torture!  
  
I spotted Tessa in the hall and ran past Ted and Pauline. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Girls' Lavatory. A couple of broads fixing their pathetic faces stared as I walked in.  
  
"Uh, hello, private conversation here. Beat it." I snarled, and they quickly left.  
  
"Did you see them?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ted and Pauline!" I whined. "Oh it's hopeless. I'm disgusting, I couldn't get a guy with a ten-foot pole!"  
  
"Why you would need a ten-foot pole, I don't know, but you're crazy."  
  
"Maybe it's my hair... are curls not attractive? I should've been blonde!" I cried, banging my head against a wall.  
  
"You're a fucking moron!" Tessa said, as I looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"So I'm not ugly?" I asked with a pout. I was in desperate need of an ego boost.  
  
"Shut up, do you know who would kill to look like you? Everyone!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How about fat? Do you think I've packed on some pounds?" I asked with a sniffle, sticking out my bottom lip.  
  
"Yes, you should switch to a diet oxygen." She rolled her eyes as the bell rang.  
  
The day had past ever so slowly. When English rolled around, a class in which Gordie sat beside me, it was all I could do not to look him in the eye. He seemed to be angrily concentrated on something.  
  
It was twenty minutes into the class when Rue passed a note from two rows over. I opened it as I noticed Gordie's quick, but stubborn glance.  
  
'Reliable sources tells you to go to the Boys' Lavatory in the South hall for a secret message about Miss KittyURGENT!!'  
  
I finished the note, and in a panic raised my hand to go to the bathroom. Gordie's eyes followed my out of the room, and I hurried to the Lavatory. I made sure no one was around and slipped into the bathroom, at the end of the South hall.  
  
A freshman zipped up, and turned with wide eyes to see me there. He quickly high-tailed it out of there as I examined the stalls. As I reached the end and peered over the side of the last stall I saw my name. I quickly moved to read it.  
  
'In need of a definite score? Phone Castle Rocks' "biggestest" school whore. Kitty Merrill is yours for the tasting. Just go to 363 Jamerson Hasting. Top of her class, easy and fast. Call 789-4223, and don't worry, it's on me. So go for it, make that Kitty purr. Pass it around when you're done with her.'  
  
As I read the monogamous poem made my eyes sting with tears and my body temperature to drop. Publicity is good, but not this kind. How could they do this? I'm popular. I'm popular goddamn it!  
  
There's only so many people it could be. And who knows how long it's been here? Not long, I've just heard about it. Shit! Why do they do this to me? I'm indecisive with my relationships I know, but they don't know how they hurt me! I fucking hate being me! No... no, I didn't mean that. I fucking hate being indecisive. So I can't make up my mind, and that makes me a slut? I hate these people.  
  
All at once, I broke down and slid to the floor, facing the disgusting poetry. I buried my face in my hands let the tears flow from my eyes. Goddamn this school is full of assholes!  
  
The door swung open and my head rose slowly. I expected to see Gordie and wished to see Teddy but neither of them came in. No, it was that disgusting piece of shit, Chris Chambers. I put my head back down on my knees and sniffed.  
  
"Kitty?" He questioned in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
"Yes?" I said with extreme attitude.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm FINE!" I snapped, getting up, and staring at the poem. I turned to face the mirror behind me and re-applied my lipstick.  
  
Chris came around and read what was written on the wall. "In need of a definite score? Phone Castle Rocks' "biggestest" school whore. Kitty Merrill is yours for the tasting. Just go to 363 Jamerson Hasting. Top of her class, easy and fast. Call 789-4223, and don't worry, it's on me. So go for it, make that Kitty purr. Pass it around when you're done with her." He said, his voice dying out as he read. I screamed and turned, throwing my lipstick at it.  
  
"Kitty..." He said, placing a dirty hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Eeek! Don't touch me! I'm going to be sick!" I shrieked, running out of bathroom, my eyes puffy.  
  
The bell rang, and before I knew it, I was meeting Ace for a ride home. I found his car and sat in it, waiting for him, Eyeball, and Chris. All I wanted was to go home and lay down. To forget about today, that's it.  
  
Chris came into the car early as well. I figured it was to talk to me, but I didn't want him near me. He sat beside me, and waited for Ace, who was ALWAYS late.  
  
"I'm not interested in any conversation." I told him sourly.  
  
"Oh... okay..." He muttered.  
  
"That's what I get for supporting this school on my shoulders!" I mumbled to myself, but I could feel a nasty look coming from Chris. "Let me ask you something..." I said, turning to him, puffy-eyed. "Is that what I am to everyone?" I asked, and he seemed to be thinking, which angered me. "Nevermind, I don't know why I bothered asking a lowlife like you..." I muttered a little too loudly.  
  
I could practically feel Chris swallow the lump in his throat. His eyes seemed to sink into his face, and he looked down in shame. We sat there for a couple of moments, an awkward silence holding the tension.  
  
"Kitty, you're not a worthless slut like everyone says..." He said, as I looked at him wide eyed. "You're just a fucking bitch." He said, matter- of-factly. I felt as if I was staring at him for quite some time.  
  
Just then, Ace hopped into the car. I snapped out of my dumbfounded state and put on my bitchy persona.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to leave? You don't want to stay another hour or two? Jesus Ace, I'm already late for calling Rue. My whole schedule is ruined!" I huffed. I could've sworn Chris was laughing at me and it took all I had not to hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, I thought I'd give who ever you were 'servicing' another minute or two." Ace laughed, as did Eyeball, but I felt as if I was about to cry.  
  
I brought my knees to my head and faced towards the window as my eyes started to leak with tears.  
  
"Kitty Kat, I wasn't looking for your name on the top 10 cheap thrills list, I found it." Ace said, and I hugged my knees tighter, trying to keep crying sounds to a minimum.  
  
"Lay off..." Chris said, but Ace seemed to ignore him.  
  
"Don't tell me Christopher, you found it too?" Ace spat back, like the asshole he is.  
  
"Hey Ace, since you're so good at finding things, why don't you start looking for your dick? Something that small could take you awhile, you might want to start soon." I said, whipping my eyes, and sniffling. Eyeball was laughing his ass off, and I saw a smirk creep across Chris' face.  
  
"Like your tits..." Ace said.  
  
"Ace, who are you kidding? Tits like hers are delicious." Eyeball said while a smile. I squirmed inside.  
  
"Especially since the dog's tits are getting a tad boring for you, huh?" Chris said with a smile.  
  
"Shut up Chris, don't act like you aren't in love with Kitty's tits." Eyeball said.  
  
"Can we PLEASE stop talking about my step-sister's breasts, I'm going to puke." Ace said.  
  
"Oh please Eyeball, you're the one dreaming of them when you go to the bathroom..." Chris said, ignoring Ace.  
  
"Thank you for that Chris... I didn't know my breasts were so great..." I replied with an eye roll. Of course I knew that. I just didn't realize they were so popular with the Chambers'. Yuck!  
  
"Oh they are..." Eyeball said, looking over his shoulder at me, licking his lips.  
  
"Ew." I said, kicking the back of his seat.  
  
"Eyeball you pervert!" Ace said, smacking Eyeball in the back of the head.  
  
After Ace dropped off the Chambers', we both darted inside and I rushed into the shower to refresh myself from today's tears.  
  
I came down into the kitchen to the rustle of bottles. I walked in and scrunched my nose to see Ace, half submerged into the fridge.  
  
"I think you should look elsewhere for your dates. The tune casserole has plans tonight." I said, pouring myself a glass of water.  
  
"I'm looking for a T-bone. I like it rough." Ace growled at me, emerging from the fridge with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"That's disgusting." I snarled.  
  
"Oh by the way, you got a couple of calls..." He said, sipping a beer.  
  
"Your mom, Tessa, oh and Virgin Mary's angel called to tell you you're pregnant... or was it the dog who's pregnant... see, now I'm getting confused..." Ace smiled.  
  
"Did Mom really call?" I asked, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Um, yeah, the slut and dad are away for the weekend. Some special trip of romance... yikes!"  
  
"Yum..."  
  
"Yeah, so I'm throwing a party, Cobra style, so beat it."  
  
"You're what?" I said, taken aback.  
  
"Did I stutter?" He responded. Argh! Ace is such an asshole!  
  
A/N: LOONG CHAPTER! EIGHT PAGES!!! YEAH BABY!!! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR! –love you much Sophia. 


	4. You Go To Church?

A/N: Goodbye Two Of A Kind and hello Into The Mind Of Everyone Else! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"Ace, I don't want your sleazy friends in my house!" I demanded, but Ace just rolled his eyes.

"They're not sleazy... well most of 'em anyway." Ace said with a shrug, lamely defending his obscene comrades.

"I'm telling mom!" I said, darting toward the phone. Ace and I lunged, and I picked up the receiver. But as soon as I dialed he held down the hang up.

"Don't tell your slut of a mother, you know how she is!" Ace whined. I glared at him intensely. My mother was not a slut!

"Your lack of charm forces me to call her, dogface." I said, smacking his hand away.

"Come on Kitty Kat don't be such a pussy... ha ha, get it?" He remarked with a smirk. I simply rolled my eyes.

"You're special Ace, REAL special..." I commented.

"You can bring one of your slutty friends..." Ace negotiated.

"And have Eyeball grope her upside down and sideways, no thank you..." I snarled.

"You know what... I should just invite the whole damn school. It could be a 'Ha Kitty's a Whore' party." Ace smiled.

"Go ahead Ace, and while you're at it, we can recite some lovely Kitty the whore poetry!" I yelled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That was _so_ this afternoon Kitty Kat..." Ace said with a roll of his eyes.

"So you saw what was written in the bathroom?" I asked meekly.

"Of course, who hasn't seen it?" Ace said, sipping a bottle of beer.

"Thank you Ace, I feel so much better!" I screamed, slamming my hands down on the table.

"What do you care what some guy writes about you? He's probably just all bent out of shape because now he's got no one to service him in the Drive-In." Ace said, joining me at the table.

"Well yeah, but this little memo happens to be true." I said with a sigh.

"So what?" Ace shrugged. "You think there are lies written about me on your bathroom walls? I know what's there and I know who wrote them. If you stop believing you're a whore, you'll stop acting like one, and then they'd have to find another floozy to write about." Ace said.

I seemed to be thinking over his unusually reasonable words for a moment, when he passed me a bottle of beer. I smiled and took a sip.

"See Kitty Kat... it's not that hard..." Ace said with a smile. "Now go change, because you look like shit..." He said quickly.

"Thanks Ace..." I said, half-sarcastically, half-genuine, as I got up from my seat.

"Don't get used to it... Hey Kitty Kat..." He called and I turned to face him, with my beer in hand.

"Yes?"

"You know, Eyeball's really fond of you and-"

"ARGH! Forget it! I'm not going out with your loser friend!" I huffed.

"I'm not saying go out with him, maybe you could just bang him a few times or something..." Ace said with a smile as I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. "Just trying to help the team!" Ace called up to me, as I slammed my bedroom door.

I put on a powder blue skirt, that ended, mid-thigh. My white blouse was short sleeved and I slipped on some white heels to match. My chocolate curls hung loosely, tousled about in a way that said "I tried not to make my hair look like I tried too hard to get that perfect, reckless look".

As soon as my face was painted to perfection with make-up, I darted down the steps. All of Castle Rock, or most of it anyway, was in my house! Damn, I must spend a long time getting ready! I looked at the living room clock, only an hour and a half...

I found Ace, leaning against some floozy redhead, and pulled him aside carelessly.

"Ace..." I whispered, trying to stay calm. "When I said, invite all of Castle Rock... I didn't mean literally!" I whispered fiercely.

"Hey, I just invited Eyeball..." He shrugged. "Go ask him while the whole twelfth grade and some of the eleventh is here..."

"Eleventh? Ugh." Underclassmen were so not my thing. "I'm going to kill Eyeball..." I said through clenched teeth.

"Go easy on him. If you break his dick, how will I convince girls that dates are much 'safer' in groups?" Ace whined. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

I charged into the living room, where I found Eyeball, laughing away with a beer in hand. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to a secluded corner. He was just inches away from my face and the smell of way too much liquor made my nose scrunch.

"Alright Kitty... I knew you come around eventually..." He said, puckering his sour lips.

"Get a grip." I hissed.

"You got it!" Eyeball said, cupping my breast. I screeched and smacked his hand away.

"Eyeball, did you think it wise to bring all of Castle Rock here?"

"I didn't tell everyone to come here. I brought the Cobras, and Chris tagged along with a lot of people... talk to him..." Eyeball said.

"Ugh, no thank you." I snarled. I knew it was that stupid Chambers' kid. Isn't that just like third class too? To bring uninvited guests to someone else's home.

"So... what'll it take for you to meet me on a more _personal_ level?" Eyeball suggested seductively. Intrigue struck my mind, but one good memory of this one's family made me want to puke.

"Get lost." I told him, as I rolled my eyes. I left Eyeball with a smirk on his face and pushed pass a never-ending sea of classmates to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of beer and shuffled to find a not so crowded area. As I made my way to the front door, the door swung open.

A cigarette was flicked to the ground just before he looked up. As I glanced into the familiar doe eyes of Gordie Lachance, they sank into his head. A cackling rang in my ears as he entered. Coming up behind him, clutching onto his arm like life support, was Rue.

"Kitty! Good plan to throw a party! This town has been dead!" She bellowed, engulfing me into a hug, as Gordie fidgeted awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, well you know me, always thinking of a way to have fun..." I said and she laughed annoyingly.

"So true... anyway, good news... Gordie and I are back together! Isn't that the most?" She giggled.

"Oh it's the most alright," I said glaring at Gordie. He looked down in shame, and it was then that I figured his best friend Chris, probably mentioned my break down in the Boy's Lavatory today. "Rusie can I bum a cigarette?" I asked, trying not to look at Gordie.

"Sure, sure, anything for you Kitty!" She said cheerfully, and handed me a cigarette.

"Thanks." I said, pushing past Gordie to the front yard. Beside me, two people were puking in the bushes, while another person was passed out on my lawn. Groups of other people had beer fights and were drenched in the vile drink.

"Yuck," I muttered and sat down on my step. "Fuck Oregon, where's the fire?" I said to myself. When a flame sputtered beside me. Holding a lit match, with a cigarette hanging from his lip, Chris Chambers sat next to me. I lit my cigarette hesitantly wondering where his dirty hands had been.

"So, you invited the whole school to my house?" I asked, containing my anger. Chris shook his head and puffed on his cigarette.

"I invited Gordie, Vern, and Teddy. Teddy brought Pauline... She invited... everyone else..." he muttered in a weak voice.

"God I hate her." I boasted.

"Welcome to the club." He said absent-mindedly.

"There's a club?" I asked with a smile. Wouldn't that be great? A whole I HATE PAULINE CLUB! That would be amazing. Chris seemed a little taken aback that I continued conversation.

"Actually there is... I'm currently president." He said, in a voice a little louder than usual, but not much.

"Who else is in this club?" I asked, taking a drag of my cigarette. Chris looked around.

"Me..." He said finally, and I smiled. Aw, poor boy made a funny... how quaint.

"Some club." I said, returning my attention to my cigarette, deciding that he wasn't very interesting.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked considerately.

"Okay. I'd be better if people weren't puking on my rose bushes, but I can never seem to have EVERYTHING..." I said, and Chris laughed a whispery laugh.

My head turned in his direction quickly as my eyes widened. I was a little taken aback with his laugher, and suddenly I felt naked in a room full of people who hate me, in other words... everyone.

"Sorry about your... GAG " said a tired looking senior, just before he retched all over my Sunday shoes.

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" I shrieked as he barfed away. I whined and screamed in agony. "You just ruined my good Sunday shoes! What am I going to wear for church now?" I asked, steam filling my head.

"You go to church?" My barfing buddy bellowed just before he retched again. I could hear Chris' laugh echo in my ears and I shot him a dirty glance. He quickly stopped and coughed with a smirk.

"You dipshit!" I said, pushing him from me and slipping off my heels.

"They're only shoes..." Chris muttered.

"Excuse me?!? These happen to be one of a kind, custom made Sunday church shoes. Did you see the lacey toe? I can never replace them! They're ruined!" I screeched.

"Come on, come on..." Chris said, putting out his cigarette and picking up my heels.

Before I could protest he was lost in the sea inside my house.

A/N: Sorry that took so long to update, but I couldn't update until Lou and Jess updated. I hope you like it. God, how I've missed you at fanfiction!!!!!! You guys rock my world! Mwahz! Not to mention my computer is a loser-head! –Sophie the Pimp


	5. Something Nice 4 Someone Else

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the no update in like a million years. I love this story and I do intend to pursue it. So just stick with me, I really appreciate it. Okay, here you go, a nice, oven fresh update for you all!

Chapter 5:

Chris' grimey hand cupped mine as he dragged me throughout my house. He knew his way around better than I did. I couldn't shake the icky shiver I got from the grease on his hand and the dirt under his finger nails. He tugged me to the downstairs bathroom, where there was a line to Colorado. I can't even get into my own bathroom.

"You have another bathroom?" He questioned, quirking his brow.

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly. I had a private powder room, that branched from my room, but I did not want Chambers trailer trash in my room.

"Lead the way." Chris said with a shrug.

"Not uh Chris Chambers, this stops here. You're not getting into my room with your grubby boots." I said, pointing to his greasy motorcycle boots, although I don't think he actually rode a motorcycle. Chris seemed to think I was joking and laughed.

"Come on, Kitty do you want your 'one of a kind, lacey toed, good Sunday church shoes' clean or not?" Chris asked with another cock of his eyebrow. I hate that eyebrow, it's always arched. Why must that stupid brow always be in a half-moon? He did have a point though, these were my favorite white shoes.

"Er… no Chris! I don't want you in my room!" I demanded.

"Fine, you stubborn little twit, I'll stand at the door!" He huffed and pulled me up the stairs.

"Go Kitty Go!" I heard Ace shout from the living room, where the balcony of the upstairs hallway peeked over. He raised his glass to me with a smirk.

The look on Eyeball's face was the most pissed off gaze I'd ever seen. When I realized a lot of people were starting to stare at me, I pushed Chris from me and practically dove into my room, the door hidden from anyone's sight.

I threw myself on my bed in a huff as Chris stood in the doorway.

"Gr, Chris! Now everyone thinks I'm screwing you! God!" I said with a disgusted face. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Oh get off it Kitty." He remarked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? People don't give a shit about what you do."

"You're right, they're more focused on who I do…" I said with a grunt.

"Well, everyone knows I'm not one of them so you can calm down." He said with a tone.

"You're damn right it's not you. Chris I wouldn't boink you if you were the last boy on earth, so you can forget that little fantasy of yours, 'cause it's never going to happen!" I bellowed fiercely, but for once, Chris didn't seem at all hurt or offended, he just seemed, how should I put this, pissed off!

"Kitty, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last girl on earth and the future of the human race relied on you and I having sex. Don't be so full of yourself." He assured me with a dirty look. I found myself a little offended, everyone wants to have sex with me! I'm the teenage boy fantasy, hello! What did he miss the notice or something?

"Are you going to clean my fucking shoes or not?" I said with the snobbiest of looks.

"Do you want to lay some newspaper down before I walk on your carpet?" Chris said sarcastically as he walked right in. I was too distracted with the fact that he was still going to clean my shoes for me even though we spoke to each other in such an icky manner.

Chris charged into my powder room and ran the sink with hot, steamy water.

"Chris! You can't just use soap and water, that's satin and lace!" I echoed, but he didn't seem to hear me. He dunked my shoes in the water and mixed some substances that were under the sink into the shoe soup.

"There," he said, "now let it sit and then start scrubbing…"

"Uh, scrubbing?" I looked at him like he had three heads.

"I'll start scrubbing princess…" Chris said with an attitude.

We sat in silence for a few moments, but it felt like forever.

"Well… Thank you, I guess." I said. Sure, I thought that this was a typical job for a Chambers kid, but that didn't mean I didn't have manners.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." He said, and I could see he appreciated my thanks.

"Okay, I'd better get to work." Chris smiled and went into the bathroom. He closed the door, leaving a slight crack open. I could hear the scruba-dub-dub sounds from the room. I sighed when I looked at the doorway. Gordie sat there with his sad doe eyes.

"Hey," I called.

"Hey…" He said solemnly.

"Where's Rue?" Gordie didn't answer, he just shrugged and walked in. He sat on the bed, pretty far from me. I couldn't help but notice how hurt he was. This was the first time I ever felt for someone without being a snob. I really felt bad for him, but not in the mean way.

"Gordie…" I said in a small whisper. He looked into my eyes, and I thought I might cry. Just before I could finish my sentence, Gordie laid a kiss upon my lips. It was hard, full of emotion. He's never kissed me like that.

I felt myself drowning in his kiss. He moved atop me, and I totally forgot about the world around me. I really did miss Gordie a lot. His kiss and his eyes, I really liked those. Not love, like. I've never been in love, and never planned to be. Not even with Teddy Duchamp really. I mean, I claimed love, but what did I know. Now that I look back on it, its was all about the sex, as always, and what's so bad about sex? It as my favorite pass time.

"Hey Kitty, I think I got-" The bathroom door opened with Chris' voice. "Oh."

Gordie and I stopped immediently. I had lipstick all around my mouth and it was all over Gordie's face. Gordie looked at Chris, then me, then back to Chris.

"Kitty…" He said, standing up and staring down at me. Gordie looked at Chris again, and it wasn't until then that stupid Chris Chambers got what Gordie was thinking.

"Oh no Gordie, you've got it all wrong." Chris stammered.

"Yeah Gordie, I'd never… ugh… with Chris." I said with a disgust at ugh. I couldn't even say the word.

"And I'm supposed to believe you, like that?" Gordie asked, looking between me and Chris.

"Gordie, I'm telling you, nothing happened, and trust me nothing ever will happen, okay?" Chris said. Gordie seemed to believe him and agreed.

"But I would like to know how you two got together?" Chris asked as Gordie sighed.

"Chris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but me and Kitty had this thing for a while, but didn't tell anyone because she was with that bone head." Gordie said.

"Thank you Lachance, maybe I didn't want the information public." I said.

"It's just Chris, he doesn't care." Gordie assured me. "Kitty, I can't stand putting on a happy face with Rue. Kitty, I want to be with you. Please, just give me a chance."

I thought it over for all of, half a second. There was no way I was going back with Gordie, I made that mistake once and only once. Besides, he was getting a little too attached for my taste. Dare him say the horrible words, I love you, I might just die. And I'm supposed to be putting my efforts toward Teddy Duchamp.

"Gordie, I can't… I'm so sorry…" I said, possibly actually feeling guilty. I didn't ask him to fall for me. I didn't want any of this. He took my hands in his.

"Who gives a shit about everybody else and what they think? We're good together, you know that!" Gordie pleaded.

"Gordie, we had fun. It was just a fling… that's all…" I explained a little harshly than I meant to. Tears seemed to form behind his eyes. "Gordie, I'm so, so sorry…" I said, feeling as if I might cry myself. It was like watching a sappy Drive-In movie, but this time I could feel real guilt, real sorrow. I laid my hand on his shoulder, but her jerked it away. "Gordie, I…"

"No! If you don'-" I cut him off by putting the my hands at the back of his neck and pulling him into a strong kiss. He was a bite taken aback, but them embraced it and held me tightly at the waist. I released with my eyes closed, afraid to look at him. When I finally did, his expression had changed dramatically.

"Does that mean we're… you and I are…" Gordie stammered nervously. I sighed.

"Yes Gordie, it does. But we have to keep this under wraps because you're still with Rue." I said with regret, I wish I had never kissed him.

"I'll break it off with her. Tonight, right now in fact." He said in a rush with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Okay Gordie, but we still can't be public for at least a week, or Rue will hate me forever. So just give me a week and I promise we will be out in the open. I have to see if Rue is okay with the idea first." I said, laying down the law. If I was sacrificing for him he has to follow my rules.

"Okay, okay!" Gordie said excitedly, and kiss me passionately. "I'll be right back, don't you move. Chris, watch her." And with that, Gordie was out the door.

"Well, that was interesting…" Chris said. I rolled my eyes with a huff and plopped on the bed. He was hesitant to sit next to me but did anyway, against my wishes.

"You know, that was a very nice thing you did for someone else…" Chris said. "Do you have a fever?" He said sarcastically, attempt to touch my forehead with the back of his hand but I smacked it away before it touched me. Like I want to have a pimple because he can't wash his hands.

"Shut up." I demanded.

"You know…" He said, his voice getting lower as his lips crept toward me ear. I was afraid and disgusted that he was about to try something. "Doing good for someone else for all the wrong reasons is still wrong." He said and pulled away. I knew he had to be smarter than that to try something with me, thank God he knows his place.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Oh you know, the fact that you're only with Gordie because he's head over heels for you… the fact that you don't love him back-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, love? Who said anything about him loving me?"

"Oh come on, you're not blind, he's completely in love with you." Chris said.

"No, he can't be!" I said, more to myself than to Chris.

"Yeah, well he is…" He got up and walked into my bathroom and came out with my shoes in hand. "On the bright side, I believe I fixed your shoe problem." Chris put the shoes by my feet.

"Thanks…" I said, not too appreciative. I put on black heels in my closet, because I didn't want to wear those ones now that someone threw up on them, even if Chris did clean them.

"Uh, you're welcome…" He said awkwardly. I think he was just being polite. "Well, I'd better get back to the party." Chris walked out with his head hung low like a dog. Good riddance! That sleaze was such a thorn in my side. I wonder how long it'll take before my room starts smelling pretty again.

I fell back on my bed, exhausted from the long, long, long day. Just then I heard footsteps enter my room, the door closed and the footsteps walking toward my bed.

"Did you do it?" I asked, assuming that it was in fact Gordie. There was a soft kiss on my lips with a bitter taste, and I knew it wasn't Gordie. I opened my eyes to see Teddy Duchamp at the other end of my kiss. I almost choked on my throat, I was so shaken.

"Teddy!" I gasped.

"Shh Kitty…" He smiled.

"But Pauline,"

"Pauline is drunk and flaunty herself all over your brother and his friends. She doesn't even know that I'm up here, with you." Teddy touched my nose with the tip of his finger on 'you'.

"Uh… whoa Teddy… this is uh…" I said, getting nervous for the first time in my life. I had promised Gordie that we'd publicly be together in a week. I can't do this with Teddy. I only said yes to Gordie to please him and keep him from hurting more, I couldn't bare to look him in the eye ever again if I left him like that. Doing something with Teddy would so kill Gordie after I gave up what I wanted, and my best interest to make him feel better. This was so, so wrong.

Teddy kissed me again. I knew I should've pulled away and I wanted to really, but I felt stiff. I couldn't move. That is, until I replayed the last day with Gordie. Guilt was coming too fast for this.

"Teddy, stop! Teddy you're with Pauline… This can't happen…" I said pushing him from me. I charged out of my room before I was persuaded to do something that would trash my name and Gordie's good heart.

What was the matter with me? Why was I suddenly so worried about Gordie? Did I really like him or something? No, I don't think I did. I'm sure I would know. So what is this I feel for him? Could this actually be compassion? I, Kitty Merrill, have compassion for another human being, a guy, nonetheless. Maybe this is a sign of maturity or something. Oh look, there's Pauline sitting next to Ace, downing shots. She seemed to be the life of the party. Oh no, not tonight!

I stormed over and sat next to Eyeball. He poured me a shot with a smile. I stared at Pauline and downed it, no problem. No one, especially Pauline could out drink me.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, the next update will totally be sooner. Thanks to everyone who is still checking on this story. All my love, Sophia. 


	6. Say It Isn't So!

A/N: Hey everyone- sorry I haven't updated in a while. I figured I'd get in a few updates before finals. So here it is- thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Enough with all the hooblah- this is for dissolved starr because I luv u- u remind me of one of my dearest friends- so for you, dissolved starr- this one's for you! J

Chapter 6:

"Drink it! Drink it!" My house buzzed with the voices of drunken morons, including myself. Pauline and I had been downing shots for about half an hour. We were both trashed out of our minds. I'd never been so drunk before. I usually didn't drink much and conducted myself in an appropriate manner around schoolmates, but she was on my territory, this means war.

Pauline babbled and drooled all over herself after her last shot, eventually she caved and fell onto Ace's shoulder. I shot him a "don't get any ideas" look, and he assured me that he wasn't that low. A smiled sloppily and turned to Eyeball.

"Ah ha…" I babbled. "I w-won…" I managed to get out before the feeling of nausea came upon me.

"You showed her…" Eyeball said sarcastically, sipping a beer.

"I s-sure did!" I hiccupped. Ace placed Pauline's head on the arm of the sofa, sat next to me, and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm so proud…" He pretended to sniffle.

"Sh-shut hiccup up!" I slobbered. It was really a horrible display, I think. "I-I won, I-I'm the w-winner… I-I'm great-t…." I mumbled to myself. Ace, Eyeball, and just about everyone else laughed at me. Well, with me, I was laughing too. I plopped down beside Eyeball and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm the best…" I sighed taking a sip of his beer. He slowly put his arm around me, hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Uh, yeah the best…" He said, shifting himself closer to me.

"Eyeball…" I said, looking up at him.

"Y-yeah?" He gulped. I quirked my brow and stared at him.

"Are you trying to pick me up?"

Eyeball laughed as if it made him less nervous that I called him out on it. "Y-yeah…" He chuckled again. "Yeah, sorry Kitty, I don't know what I was thinking…" He smiled and took a swig of beer.

I smiled and laughed. "T-That's okay. It's me! EVERYBODY wants me!" I said, placing my hand on his knee. As soon as I did it, I understood how wrong it was.

Eyeball looked at me nervously. Then chuckled a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now…" I managed to say perfectly snobby. I pulled a cigarrette from the pack in Ace's shirt pocket.

"Hey, what'd ya think ya doin'?" He said with a cigarette in his mouth. I lit the cigarrette and inhaled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you a pack tomorrow…" I said, and walked into my kitchen. Surprisingly, it was empty, trashed, but empty. I sat at the table and ashed in a cup of some unidentified beverage.

Gordie ran into the kitchen and sat across from me. He smiled and held my hand tightly. I knew he had done it, just for me. As flattering as that was, I didn't want him. I didn't want anyone right now. I'm ahead of any guy at school on the social scale. Dating someone right now might lower my status. Even Teddy Duchamp had faded. Him and Pauline had been going together for awhile, that it wasn't news anymore. I didn't want to be like that, I didn't want to be washed up.

"I did it. We're us." He beamed.

"I know…" I said, un-amused.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with sad eyes. I inhaled the cigarette. What could I say? I don't love you? I couldn't say that. After all, this is just to save him. Then it dawned on me, how I could make this week more fun.

"Teddy Duchamp kissed me." I said cautiously, I was unaware of how he might act.

"What?"

"He kissed me. Just after you left. I stopped him though, I swear it."

"Yeah, right…" He rolled his eyes solemnly.

"If it was me, why would I tell you?" I said and he agreed.

"I've got to beat his face." He said.

"Are you kidding? He'd beat you to a pulp!"

"I can't believe him!"

"He doesn't know about us. No one does, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But if he tries anything, I'll kill him!"

The rest of the night was sort of a blur after that. I awoke on my bed with a splitting headache. Oh man. I checked my watch. Boy was I ever late! I attempted to get up, but sadly failed. Eventually however I did get up. Third time really is the charm.

I stumbled downstairs and smelled the wonderful smell of breakfast. I made my way, ever so carefully into the kitchen to find Ace making breakfast with a cigarette in his mouth, and Eyeball leaning back in a chair at the table. Ace turned to see me.

"Mornin' Kitty Kat." Ace said. "Hungry?"

"What are you making?" I grumbled, my eyes half-closed.

"Pancakes." He smiled.

"You're retarded." I muttered, opening the fridge and getting a cup of water.

"Fine, no pancakes for you…" Eyeball said.

"Oh Kitty doesn't eat." Ace responded.

"Actually, pancakes sound great!" I said, my stomach rumbling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… do you know how many calories are in pancakes?" Ace mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him as he grinned back and passed me his cigarette.

"I don't smoke." I shook my head.

"What? Kitty, you smoked last night. In fact you owe me a pack." Ace said.

"Only when I drink sometimes, do I ever smoke. It's bad for you, and it's disgusting." I snarled, sitting down across from Eyeball.

"Well, excuse me!" Ace snapped. He served me two pancakes and I scarffed them down so fast, I was actually disgusted with myself.

"Nice jammies…" Eyeball said and I gave him an un-amused look.

I was wearing pink shorts and a white tank top, but I don't remember changing into them. Oh well. I just hope I didn't do anything I'm going to regret.

"Ace, we're super late for school." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But look on the bright side, now we only have five classes left. Four if you take awhile to get ready as usual." He smiled.

"I'm with ya."

I walked out of the kitchen and noticed a few people I didn't recognize asleep in my living room. "Gr… Ace…" I mumbled to myself, I hate having parties here.

I got ready and wore a white blouse and a tight pink pants with white heels. I pulled my hair into a curly ponytail and made sure I looked perfect. Just because I had a hangover doesn't mean I can't look great.

Ace beeped his horn and I hopped into the backseat. Chris piled into the back with me. I looked at him confused, then looked at Ace. Ace looked at me over his shoulder and shrugged.

"He passed out, what do you want from me." I snarled and looked at Chris. Well, he did clean my shoes. "He put you to bed, be nice to him." Ace said.

I shot a quick look at Chris. It was of disgust, anger, and surprise. Was he the one that dressed me? I looked my body up and down then looked at Chris. Once he understood what I was thinking, he gulped and quickly shook his head, then mouthed 'Gordie'. And I nodded. Thank God…

"Um, so how's it going?" I asked, feeling guilty that I thought Chris would undress me. Even though I still think he would if he had the chance.

"Uh, fine…" He said awkwardly.

"The whole night is sort of a blur to me…" I said, talking to myself rather than him.

"I wish it was for me, Kat…" Ace said.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Not what I did, what you did…" He laughed, nudging Eyeball.

I looked at Eyeball frightened, what had I done? I looked at Chris for some sort of answer, as if he was following me the whole night. It sure felt like it.

"You were pretty wild…" Eyeball laughed with Ace.

"Huh?" I croaked with fear.

"Oh yeah, on the table, God knows where else…" Ace said.

"W-What? Eyeball! What did you do to me?" I shrieked.

"Huh? I didn't do shit to you…" He laughed.

"I didn't, please tell me I didn't…" I said nervously. I looked at Chris, for some reason looked just as worried as I was. He probably was upset that I fucked his brother. Oh my God, I fucked Eyeball. I fucked Eyeball Chambers! Oh, say it isn't so…

"Eyeball, we didn't… we couldn't… did we?"

"What?" Ace said screeching to a halt. "Eyeball…" He warned.

"What? N-No, Kitty, we didn't do anything!" He said in a rush.

"Oh my God… Oh thank God… okay…" I said, starting to breathe again. I noticed Chris was trying to hide a laugh, but then he couldn't anymore and he just started laughing histerically. Soon Ace was joining him.

"Hey! It's Not Funny!" Eyeball and I said in unison. Then looked at each other.

They eventually stopped laughing and we were moving again.

"Kitty Kat, is that what you thought we were talking about?" Ace said with a smile.

"Uh yeah! The way you made it sound!" I huffed.

"Here's what happened Kitty. You drank Pauline under the table, you danced on top of the table, and… Ace got laid…" Eyeball said with a laugh.

"Finally…" Chris said sarcastically and Eyeball laughed, I even cracked a smile.

"Fuck you." Ace said.

"Really Ace? Who was it, do I know her?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah you do." Ace laughed, a toothpick hanging from his lip.

"Who?" I questioned eagerly.

"R-R-R-Rue Parker…" Eyeball said with a laugh.

"Ew Ace! You did Rue?" I said surprised, hitting him on the shoulder. I couldn't believe it! I thought he would've said Pauline for sure! Rue? I didn't even know she like Ace. It was probably because she was on the rebound from Gordie.

We pulled up to school and Rue was surrounded by guys and girls, chatting away. She looked over her shoulder and ran to Ace.

"Hey baby…" She said with a smile.

"How ya doin'?" He smirked. I got out of the car and went beside her.

"Excuse me, I'm busy…" She said, glaring at me.

"What?"

"Kitty, I thought you were my friend, but you're nothing. So beat it." She said. I looked at Ace who had a blank face, but his eyes looked confused.

"Rue, what do you mean?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a crowd around us.

"Ask you're new boyfriend."

"My new boyfriend?"

"Gordie Lachance, or have you forgotten already?" She said with an attitude. I felt as if her words pierced right through me. Oh no, what did Gordie do?

I looked at Chris who was getting out of the car and looking at me with concern. I pulled him aside, unaware that I was actually making contact with him.

"Where's Gordie?" I asked, once we were out of the crowd around Ace and Rue. I knew Chris saw him every morning and would know where to find him. Chris noticed my hand on his arm and looked at it, then looked at me. I quickly snatched it away and wiped my hand on my pants. He noticed that as well. Nonetheless, he still helped me.

A/N: There ya go. Another Sophlicious chapter! I hope to update soon again! Maybe after finals next week, hopefully… probably night. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! -Sophie


	7. Little Sheep

A/N: hey guys, I know, I know. Long time no see… well, schools back and that means I am back with some updates! So, here is the first of many. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Chris lead me to what I assumed was Gordie's locker. I saw his grinning face as I approached. It was almost impossible to be mad at Gordie Lachance, due to those big doe eyes. He kissed me and I pushed him away with fury.

"What the hell did you do?" I screamed. I was so mad, I could fell the heat on my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" His voice was soft and his smile faded.

"You told Rue about us?"

"Well, she wanted to know why I was breaking things off with her."

"So, tell her you're dying in two days, tell her your dog is on fire, ANYTHING is better than the truth! Now she won't talk to me!" I was furious and he just stood there like nothing was wrong. I hate men! They're so fucking retarded it's not even funny.

"Who cares? We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Do you realize that Rue is never going to speak to me again?"

"So, you'll find some new friends. Aren't you sick of hiding me?"

"Not really." I scoffed. I could see Gordie's eyes filling up with hurt. If I had a heart, I'm sure it'd be breaking.

"You're such a bitch Kitty."

"Like I've never heard that before…" I rolled my eyes. Then realizing I just confirmed that I was a bitch. "Look Lachance, it's been fun, and you're great and everything but-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Kitty. You were just using me for your entertainment, weren't you? Oh so now we don't have to sneak around, it's not amusing anymore, is that it?"

"You're just upset because you're in love with me and I don't feel the same way…"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too Gordie. I didn't ask for you and me to become an 'us', that was your fault."

"Well, we're not an 'us' so feel free to fuck whoever you want Kitty!" He said storming off.

"Fine! I will!" I screamed, then thought for a second. "Wait, that didn't come out right." I said to myself as Chris stared off.

"He's right ya know…" He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, arching a brow.

"You're a bitch." I folded my arms across my chest. Now I'm being insulted by a Chambers.

"What's it to you?"

"You're so worried about your social status that you can't even see when a guy is so in love with you for you, not your status or your looks." Chris said in an quiet but angry voice. "You're too worried about his rankings in school that you don't even notice how he feels."

"So know you are going to preach to me about how Gordie loves me?" I said, tired of this whole conversation.

"I don't know if Gordie loved you or not-"

"Why are you so concerned with my life all of a sudden? Oh, I forgot, because you don't have one of your own." I said obnoxiously, getting fed up with Mr. Chambers.

"See? Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Why do you think anyone gives a shit about your life Kitty? This just in- they don't." Chris said and walked off. God, I hate him. The last thing I need is the scum of Castle Rock telling me I'm mean. So what? Why does he give a shit anyway?

I finally got to class and sat next to Tessa. She was in the middle of reading some book, when I decided it was time to talk about me. But before I could open my mouth to speak, she said instead:

"I heard."

"You heard what?" I asked, opening my notebook.

"I heard about Rue and you and Gordie Lachance."

"I know, isn't everyone just picking on me today? God, I mean, don't these people have lives."

"Kitty, you stole Rue's boyfriend!" She exclaimed, putting her book down and looking at me for the first time all morning.

"I don't even like Gordie. She can have him."

"Kitty, you can't mess around with him behind her back and then get mad at her for hating you for it." She said looking at me in a strange way. Kind of the look I give Chris and Eyeball Chambers when they breathe my air.

"Well why not? Gordie shouldn't have told her anyway."

"Oh yeah, so it's all their fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you. Now if only everyone else could see that." I said with a smile.

"Kitty, get it through your head. EVERYONE HATES YOU!" Tessa said and walked out of class ten minutes before the bell rang.

Tessa left me with my jaw to the floor. I just couldn't believe it. How could anyone hate me? I'm pretty, popular, rich, and above all pretty. She was just jealous that everyone worshiped me. They all were. Nobody could stand the fact that I was the goddess and they were all my little sheep. The bell rang.

I walked through the hallway with glaring faces, echoing whispers, and darting eyes. I knew they were all talking about me. I like to be talked about, just not in a bad way, as they were all doing. Why did everone hate me so much? So I fooled around with Gordie, big deal. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have done it behind Rue's back, but we never made an agreement that I could not scam on her guys. I need it in writing.

As I continued to walk, I realized that no one would talk to me. No guys tried to flirt with me. No girls tried to be my new best friend. In fact, no one talked to me at all. That is, except for Mr. Duchamp.

"Hey Kitty." He said with a smile.

"Yes Teddy?" I asked, hoping he would say something nice to me.

"You're sitting on my backpack..." He said, pulling his bag from underneath me so fast I almost fell over.

I excused myself from the classroom and saw Ace in the hallway smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He said with a stupid, goofy smile.

"You're not supposed to smoke on school grounds, let alone, in the school itself, Ace." I said in a sluggish voice.

"Thank you officer." Was all he said. No mean comments. No making fun of me. "Hey, how's it going today?"

"You mean, besides the fact that everyone is treating me like I have a disease?" He threw his arm around my shoulders and began walking me outside.

"You are a disease. Come on, I'll drive you home." He said. I was actually grateful for Ace. Well, more like Ace's car. I saw Eyeball in the front seat as usual.

"Do you ever go to class?" I asked with a thick attitude in my voice.

"No." Eyeball simply replied.

"Then why do you bother going to school at all?" I said, placing my books on my lap.

"Hey, education is very important. Baby steps, Kitty, baby steps." He said, and Ace drove me home.

A/N: Hey guys- sorryI took forever but in the summer my computer acess is limited to about zero.I'm going to update in a few days so be on the lookout! – c ya – Sophie!


	8. That's Not His

A/N: Hey guys- I'm back with another chapter forrrrrrr you! cough um- okay- hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!  -Sophie.

Chapter 8:

When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep. Apparently, today was not my day because the phone would not stop ringing and woke me up every five seconds. It was usually someone for Ace, which was a big surprise because all the friends I thought he had were here. Eyeball and his left hand.

"Kitty! It's the whore on the phone!" Ace yelled, scaring me out of a sleep. I picked up the pink receiver in my room.

"I got it!" I yelled, and heard Ace click the phone downstairs.

"Hello?" I said wearily.

"Kitty?" Mom's happy-go-lucky voice rang in my ear.

"Hi mom…" I said unenthusiastically.

"Hello sweetheart, how is everything? Are you and John Jr. getting along alright?" I thought for a second of the past day since mom had been gone.

"Oh yeah mom, just fabulous." I said with sarcasm.

"Good, then you won't mind if me and your father stay for another few days?" She said cheerfully. Apparently, parents do not understand the concept of sarcasm.

"Mom please stop calling him my father, he is not my father." I said restlessly. "Fine, stay in paradise while I sit here all alone watching my world fall apart."

"Thanks sweetie, I knew I could count on you. I'll bring you back a souvenir. Would you like to say hello to your father?"

"No, mother I would not like to say hello to Mr. Merrill."

"Kitty, don't be so difficult. I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye mom. I lo-" Click. She hung up. I sighed and put the phone back on the hook. Time to get up I suppose. I checked my wrist watch. It was 7:00.

I flew down the steps and traipsed into the kitchen. After pouring myself a glass of milk and scarfing down three cookies before anyone could come in a catch me, I sat with the half drank glass of milk beside me. Ace walked in as I was just swallowing the last bit of cookie.

"Wow, having something other than water, I am so proud." Ace said, pretending to cry.

"Shut up."

"What'd your mother the slut say?" He said biting his nail.

"She said that she, and Mr. Merrill are staying a few more days and that she'd get us a t-shirt or something." I said, pouring the rest of my milk in the sink.

"How lovely." He hummed. "What are you doing tonight Kitty Kat?" Ace said hopping up onto the counter.

"Mourning my dead life, why?" I asked looking at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to fix me up with Eyeball again?"

"No, no. You've got it all wrong Kitty Kat. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the lot tonight." He offered. This was a cause for panic.

"Why are you being nice to me? It's scary. Stop it." I demanded.

"Can't a brother just do something nice for his sister without it being a trick?" He pouted.

"No. And don't ever talk about us like that again. We are not the Cleavers."

"It's just, I know you had a crummy day, and I thought a night out, away from those cock knockers you call friends, would do you some good."

"Yeah, right. And you're going to tell me that Eyeball is not going to try anything, right?"

"I never said that. But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you sit upfront…" He said and I smiled. "And I'll leave the window open so you can stick your tongue out Rover." Ace laughed and my smile faded.

"Come on, come on. I'll be nice, I promise. And I'll tell the guys to lay off you tonight. We'll all be on our best behavior Kitty Kat." Ace smiled

"Okay, okay. Do I have time to shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but you might not want to wear your best clothes tonight." Ace warned.

I took a hot shower, that just seemed to wash the day away. I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel, and walked into my room. I screamed when I saw Chris sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I screeched. He seemed at a loss for words. He was just looking at me. Then I remembered I was in a towel.

"Ugh, you pervert!" I yelled.

"You wish Kitty. Gordie wants his stuff back." He explained.

"Can't this wait till I get dressed?"

"Not really, he kind of wants them now." Chris said.

"Fine!" I yelled, and gathered up books, jackets, and anything else I thought to be Gordie's.

"That's not his… or that… or that…" Chris said, watching the things I had gathered.

"Well, I don't know. Now he's got some new stuff. You know, this is probably just your sick way of trying to look at me naked…" I said with disgust. "And get off my bed, you're getting dirt and grease all over it." I demanded, and to my surprise he did get up.

"There, that's all the guy stuff I have. Now please leave me alone." I barked.

"Fine. Thank you, have a nice day." He smiled and walked out of the room.

I got dressed into a tight red dress and matched it with black shoes and a black sweater. If I was going to degrade myself and hang out with Ace, I was going to do it in style.

I ran downstairs and hopped into Ace's car. I sat myself in the front seat, as Vince and Billy sat in the back. Vince was okay, but Billy was questionable. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"Where's Eyeball?" I said, as Ace started the car.

"What? Miss him already?" He teased.

"No."

"He's following us in Chris' truck." Vince said, and Ace pointed behind us. Chris, Eyeball, and Charlie Hogan sat in Chris's truck, all lighting their cigarettes at the same exact time, as if on que. It was weird.

"You've got to be kidding." I sighed to myself.

"Kitty, just relax… don't think." Ace said, as we sped off.

"Kitty, may I say you look positively scrumptious." Billy said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Shit Ace, give me a cigarette." I demanded.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" He asked, handing me one anyway.

"Well I do now. This is going to be a long night." I said, lighting the cigarette, and inhaling deeply. I claim temporarily insane.

A/N: That's all for now. Class is starting up again and I shall be going now. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry- I'm in the updating mood and there shall be another one next week. Enjoy! –Sophie.


	9. VirginSlut

A/N: I revised it because it was WAYY too short and I think I owe you guys a bit more.

Chapter 9:

We pulled into a dusty lot just outside the woods at the end of town. This place had been the drinking spot for generations of delinquents and bottom feeders. They sped around the empty lot, dust collecting in the air. I coughed horribly.

"Would you just park? You guys are so immature." I bellowed. Ace laughed and winked at Vince and fishtailed into a parking space. I flicked my cigarette and stepped out of the car.

Suddenly Chris pulled in next to me going what seemed a hundred miles an hour. I jumped back.

"Watch it!" I yelled. I began to walk when he opened his door vigorously, body slamming me with it and knocking me into Ace's car.

"Ow! What the fuck is your problem Chambers?" Chris didn't say anything. No funny comment. No asshole response. He just… stared at me. It was all very awkward.

"That sign says no dogs aloud, guess we're just gunna have to take you home Kitty-Kat." Ace chuckled.

"A dog named Kitty?" Chris asked Ace with a raised brow, smirking a little. He smelled like cigarettes and gasoline.

"We should do that! We should have a dog and name it Kitty." Eyeball exclaimed grabbing a beer from the package.

"Thanks Eyeball, that's real nice." I said, dusting myself off. I walked around the car and snatched the beer out of his hand.

"Not after you, just ya know, like a puppy named Kitty." He explained. I rolled my eyes and took a swig of beer. It tasted like cheap carbonated piss.

"Yeah, we wouldn't do that to the poor dog, Kitty." Charlie Hogan remarked. I punched him in the arm and he whimpered.

"Alright, alright, be nice." Ace put his arm around me. "Don't worry Kitty-Kat I'm sure you can kick any of their asses." He said, walking me into the woods. The hooligans followed.

After about an hour and a half of me chugging beer after beer giving dirty glance after dirty glance, I was getting kind of tired of dealing with these morons and defending myself. All they had been doing was talking about chicks they wanted to land, but never would, because no respectable girl in her right mind would ever consider one of these losers for a lover. I can't even believe I am associating with them right now.

"I'm tellin' ya Ace, Christy wants you." Eyeball said, followed by his annoyingly quirky laugh.

"They all want me." Ace said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

There was a small fire in the center of our circle. Ace sat next to me. Eyeball sat across from Ace. Chris next to Eyeball. Round and round the pathetic circle went.

"Guys, nobody wants you." I said to them, taking a swig of my beer. I was pretty intoxicated at this point so I had to tell them the truth. They were nothing. Nobody wants nothing.

"Kitty, you don't know. They love us. The ladies in the school can't get enough." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Like you've ever had any." I said. Everyone began to laugh. Ace especially. He liked when I ragged on his friends. I guess that's why he let me hang around.

"You've had plenty! Maybe you should stop for awhile. Give it a rest." Charlie snapped.

"Fuck off Hogan." I bitterly retorted.

"Kitty, you give more rides than Grand Central Train Station." Charlie had them all thinking I was going to kick his ass. I should've really. I suppose I was starting to get used to it. Rather than cower in a corner and feel cheap, I decided to own up to my actions and back myself up even if no one else did.

"I'd rather be a slut then a virgin." Ace laughed, and soon the all chimed in. I began to laugh too, that is until I realized Gordie has just walked up and sat next to Chris. I wanted to die. He just basically heard me say that I am proud of fucking people like him over. Well, it's his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so attached.

"I just can't get a break." I drunkingly mumbled to myself. Eyeball walked over and slid into the seat next to me.

"So Kitty, why don't we take a walk in the woods." He suggested.

"Good idea, lets go!" I said and got up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, could you just watch my purse for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile. I walked away and heard him say. "She wants me."

I laughed to myself and wandered off for what seemed like forever. It couldn't see a damn thing. Alcohol and darkness do not mix. I almost walked into about six trees. I couldn't even hear the guys anymore. I was really starting to get scared. I don't know these stupid woods. There could've been a bear.

Besides, none of those assholes even cared enough to come get me. I'm drunk as a skunk, by myself in the middle of the woods. The least any of them could do is try to have sex with me.

A crackling nose startled me. I whipped around as if that would do any good. I still couldn't see and I was starting to get a headache.

"Kitty?" A voice called.

"Who's there?" I called then felt a body close to me searching for mine. An intoxicating smell filled me. It smelled like shampoo and spices. I realized it was Gordie. It's not like the others showered.

"Oh thank God, I'm so lost." I said and fell into his arms. He stood awkwardly for a minute and I realized he was probably still upset.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a bitch. I think you're wonderful." I said tasting the beer on my breath.

"I've always thought you were beautiful." His voice boomed.

"I know." I giggled.

"Don't say that. I hate when you're cocky."

"Okay, okay." I said drunkenly. I was too tired to argue. I pulled him by the shirt close to me and rested my back against a tree.

I leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. Instead of feeling a tangy taste of booze, it was sweet and inviting. It was the most amazing, drunk kiss of my life. His lips were sweet and buttery. I didn't want it to end. Wait, what was I doing? I dumped him. I didn't want Gordie, he was old news. I pulled away from the tender kiss, although it was hard.

"Gordie, I can't do this with you. Leave me alone. I don't want to be with you." I said harshly, almost falling over as I spoke. At first there was silence. Nothing at all. Not a word.

"Gordie, say something." I demanded. I couldn't stand in this silence any longer.

"Gordie?" He asked in a voice so meek, so fragile.

"Chris?!?" I realized, horrified. That little pervert! Ace probably sent him over here to get with me for a quick lay. God I hate them.

"I thought you-" He started to say.

"Ugh! How could you trick me like that! I think I'm going to be sick!" I said and ran away. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. And before I knew it, I was hunched over puking my brains out. The last thing I remember is being picked up by a man.

I awoke with the biggest hangover of all times.

A/N: That's it for now, sorry its short. Tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue.


	10. I Was

A/N: Update for you! I also revised the last chapter because it was way too short. I want to make this a long one, but we'll see where it goes.

Chapter 10:

I awoke dizzy, cold, and alone. My head was spinning. I shouldn't have drank that much. I searched my memory to see what was there. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Damn. Oh well. I doubt anything interesting happened last night with those idiots. Eyeball's not in bed next to me, I'm happy. Gordie probably put me to bed again. I feel so bad that he just can't get over me. It's sad.

I showered quickly, and got myself together. Red lips, thin black eyeliner. Tight, green clam diggers and a short black blouse.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Ace was at the stove as usual with a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"Mornin' Kitty-Kat, omelet?" He offered.

"Yuck."

"Oh that's right, now you're too good for us. I see how this works." He scoffed.

"Last night was a onetime thing okay. I never want to degrade myself to hang out with you and your loser friends ever again Ace." I said gulping down a glass of water after.

"Remember much?" He laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that you can't really defend yourself much on the slut thing anymore." He chuckled again.

"I didn't do a damn thing Ace. So I got a little drunk. Gordie put me to bed. I slept alone."

"Guess again." He smirked.

Suddenly my memory came flooding back. The lot. The beer. The lots of beer. Eyeball hitting on me. Oh no… not Eyeball. No, I went into the woods. And then… Gordie? No, it wasn't Gordie, was it? No… it was…

"Oh fucking no." I said to myself. Ace laughed of course. That's him, always laughing at my expense.

I stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. A party like that could only mean that the hooligans were asleep, scattered across the living room.

I found Chris sprawled out on the couch. His mucky shoes were by the door. He was the only one who ever took them off when he came over. At least he knows his place.

I walked over to him, careful not to wake anyone else. The last thing I want is all of them on my ass about last night. I came down close to his face. I quickly inhaled some of the spice aroma I had smelled last night. It gave me a funny feeling.

"You'd better wake the fuck up and come with me now." I whispered sternly in his face.

His eyes shot open and startled me. I caught my breath, then hit him on the shoulder.

I stomped up to my room and waited for him to follow. He came traipsing in about a minute or two after me.

"What the hell did you do to me last night Chambers?" I screamed.

"Kitty calm down." He said, reaching for my hand. I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar! You came after me in the woods!" I yelled. He infuriates me like no one else. Not even Ace.

"To see if you were okay. You'd been out there for over a half hour by yourself. Eyeball went after you. He swore that you were going to do it. Later we found him passed out on a pile of leaves. Kitty, nothing happened."

"Well, Eyeball is always like that. But you know better. How could you even think that I would go for you even if I was that drunk. Look at me! Look at you! You can't be serious Chris! Ha!" I laughed in his face.

"What _was_I thinking…" He muttered. This took me by surprise. I don't think that I was meant to hear it. Maybe I was. I didn't know what to make of it. He looked so low at that point. I was at a loss for words. He wasn't apparently.

"Kitty, you were the one all over me, so don't even talk!" He suddenly screamed. Now I was really in shock. He was screaming at me. Chris Chambers doesn't talk to me this way and get away with it.

"Ha! You wish!"

"Don't you remember? At the woods you threw yourself at me."

"I thought you were Gordie!" I bellowed. My face was getting hot.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me." Again this strange look washed upon his face. I couldn't read it. Wait, why did I even care? Or notice for that matter?

"You tricked me!"

"I did not! And after that, when you were throwing up everywhere, I was the only one cleaning you up. So don't yell at me! I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Why is Ace calling me a slut then?"

"Maybe because you act like one sometimes." He shrugged. It wasn't a mean comment really. Not the way he was saying it.

"Well you have some nerve! Thanks for not taking advantage of your best friend's girl." I said sarcastically. He looked at me stunned.

"Kitty, you were acting like a fool. Flirting with Vince, talking up Gordie. Gordie is so sick of you, you don't even know it. He didn't want anything to do with you last night. He wouldn't even take you to your room. He's done with you. You've fucked him over too much."

"That's not true! Gordie always takes care of me. He's head over heels for me. He does whatever I say!" I said proudly. I had complete control over Gordie. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you kidding? He didn't do shit for you last night. Personally, I don't blame him."

"Yeah right. I woke up this morning in my bed with a nightgown. The only difference is Gordie wasn't in bed next to me."

"You couldn't have paid him to be in bed with you last night." Chris said, his hair falling in his eyes a bit.

I couldn't believe what he was saying! I liked it better when he didn't talk! He should be a mute!

"You're wrong! He was there for me last night like always! If not him, then who Eyeball? I doubt it."

Chris walked up close to me. He was about two inches away from my face, staring me directly in the eyes. I was scared suddenly. Nervous. I felt my words catch in my throat. I couldn't tell him to back off. They just wouldn't come. I had no voice. Then he said in a low voice:

"I was." I could feel his breath on my face. My bottom lip began to quiver. I bit it so he wouldn't notice.

"You… I…" No words. I could barely breathe. I felt hotter and hotter. Why was he this close?

"Kitty…" His breath again was sweet, like candy.

His lips grazed mine. They just stayed there, lightly touching mine for a minute. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed, numb, and tingly. There was nothing but our lips touching at this moment.

"I…" I began. He then pressed his lips together with mine. I couldn't push him away. I just stood there as he kissed me. I couldn't believe it! I didn't know why I wasn't reacting. It was like I didn't have control of my body anymore.

Then, I kissed him back.

A/N: hey guys, hoped you liked it! I wanted to make it longer but I think I'll save that stuff for the next chapter. Cliff hanger.. o0o0o0o0o0o lol. Another update soon!!! I'm already working on it.


End file.
